Father's Day
by irish
Summary: Eddie gets an email from someone from his past


Disclaimer: - The First Wave title and characters are the property of First Wave Productions and Pearson Television. Cade Foster, Crazy Eddie, Hannah, The Gua, The Paranoid Times are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola. Sarah, Jonathon and other characters as well as the plot belong to me and will not be used without my permission. (Irish - January 2001).  
  
Father's Day  
  
Prologue  
  
Sarah sat up in her bed all of a sudden. She thought she could hear noises coming from downstairs but then thought she was imagining it. She had been on edge ever since her husband Dan disappeared over a week ago. She knew he was having some kind of business problem but he refused to discuss the issue with her. She even suggested a therapist to him but that seemed to make him even angrier. She looked at the photo beside the bed and felt the tears coming again. She got out of the bed and walked over to his dressing table. She opened the drawers and rifled through it. This was something she was doing regularly to see if there were any clues to why he left. But there was nothing. She put on her robe and looked in at her son, Jonathon, who was 10. He was such a bright little boy who missed his stepfather. Dan had been a better father than her ex husband whom she divorced before she found out she was pregnant. She never even told him about the baby. She didn't even know where he was. She saw that her son was asleep. She went downstairs and stood in the kitchen staring out at the shed in the back garden. She suddenly got up and went out to the shed. Dan spent a lot of time out there. She opened the shed door and turned on the light. She went over to one of the cupboards and rifled through the press. She touched something in the press so she picked it up. It was a silver ball. It felt cold to touch. Sarah wondered what the object was. She looked around the shed and saw pages under the table. She picked them up. They were articles from an Internet web site. She noted the address of the web site. She went back into the house and started up the computer in the study and sent an email to The Paranoid Times.  
  
********  
  
Eddie and Cade were going through some online articles seeing if they could get any information on any strange activity related to the Gua.   
"Is there anything?" asked Cade asked for the tenth time in half an hour.  
"Not yet" replied Eddie rubbing his temples in frustration.  
They hadn't got a lead on anything in days. None of the quatrains matched anything. This was more frustrating than the actual investigation as they had nothing to go on. It was also the most frightening because if they did not get any leads they did not gain any more believers who could help stop the Second Wave.  
"Let's see if we have any email," Eddie said accessing the website's email facility.  
Cade went over to the coffee-pot and made up a fresh brew.  
"Oh my God" exclaimed Eddie.  
"What?" asked Cade.  
"Got an email from my ex wife." replied Eddie in shock.  
"Which one?" asked Cade. Eddie had told him that he had been married three times.  
"The second one, Sarah. I haven't heard from her since she left me. She remarried after we got divorced. She's in trouble" explained Eddie.  
"What kind of trouble is she in?" asked Cade.  
"She says her husband disappeared over a week ago. There was no note, nothing. Last night she was searching for clues in her house and she found a silver ball as well as one of our articles and she put two and two together"  
"She found an Orb. Why would her husband have one?" mused Cade.  
"Dunno. That's what we're going to find out" replied Eddie.  
"You're going to see her?" asked Cade.  
"Yeah" replied Eddie sending a reply to Sarah.  
  
Eddie stood at the gate of Sarah's gate two days later. He stared at the house trying to decide what to say to her. He hadn't seen her in 10 years. Ever since she left him. He couldn't blame her for doing so. He was extremely paranoid back then. More so than now. He sighed and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door.  
The door opened. Eddie and Sarah stared at each other.  
"Sarah," he said.  
"Eddie. It's been a long time," she replied.  
"Yeah" was all he could say.  
Sarah invited him in.  
"I didn't think you would come," she eventually said. Eddie followed her into the kitchen.  
"I take it you are still addicted to caffeine" Sarah said making up a brew of coffee.  
"Amongst other things" replied Eddie.   
"Some things never change" Sarah said turning around to look at her ex husband.  
"I've changed" replied Eddie.  
"Have you?"  
"Yeah I've become more paranoid," Eddie said as a joke but then immediately regretted saying it when he saw the look on Sarah's face. Tears came into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"You were the only one I could think of," she said  
"What do you mean?" asked Eddie.  
"Dan started having financial problems last year. He changed completely. Became paranoid. Convinced there were people out to get him. He wouldn't say who. People I never met before started coming to the house and he would bring them into the study and they would stay for hours…" Sarah's voice trailed off as more tears came to her eyes.  
"Who were these people?" asked Eddie.  
"He just said they were business associates. A month ago he went on a business trip to Toronto and when he came back he was different, more attentive".  
"Like he was possessed?" asked Eddie not wanting to put words into her mouth.  
Sarah looked up at him sharply. "I started reading The Paranoid Times the other night. Those alien journal stories of yours are certainly off the wall"  
"They're true" replied Eddie.  
"This is crazy. I shouldn't have gotten in contact again" sighed Sarah running her hands through her hair.  
"Sarah, if you don't believe in the journals then why did get in contact?" asked Eddie.  
"Because I want Dan back" replied Sarah.  
"You mentioned finding a silver ball. Have you got it?" asked Eddie.  
"Yeah, I'll get it now" Sarah said going upstairs to get the orb.  
Eddie looked around the kitchen while she was gone. He noticed some photos on the shelf. He picked them up and looked at them. They were photos of Sarah in happier times. A young boy was smiling a toothless grin in them.  
He heard Sarah gasp. He turned around and saw her standing at the kitchen door with a strange expression on her face.  
"That's my son Jonathon" she said simply. Eddie put the picture down.  
"You always wanted to be a mother" he said.  
Sarah smiled. It was the first time she did since Eddie came to the house.  
"Here" Sarah said handing Eddie the silver orb. Eddie took it and knew just by looking at it that it was an orb for holding an alien consciousness.  
"What is it?" asked Sarah.   
"It holds the consciousness of our alien buddies," replied Eddie.  
"This is wild. Aliens don't exist"   
"They do. They are planning to invade the planet," said Eddie.  
"I will go along with this just so that we can find Dan" replied Sarah.  
"You will believe this by the time we finish the investigation," Eddie said.  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Sarah.  
"I will discuss it with a friend of mine and he will investigate it" explained Eddie.  
"You won't be investigating?" asked Eddie.  
"I'm the silent partner. Foster does the actual investigation but I will be around if you need me. We'll be in touch." replied Eddie handing her a card with just two phone numbers on it.   
Sarah thanked Eddie and showed him to the door. Eddie sat in the car for a while and remembered back to when he and Sarah married. He saw a yellow school bus driving up to the house. He watched in the rear view mirror as Sarah came out of the house and waited for a young boy to get off the bus. He watched as she hugged him and walked back into the house. There was something that Eddie couldn't put his finger on. He put it to the back of his head when his cell phone rang.  
"Eddie. Are we in business?" asked Cade over the phone.  
"Yeah. We'll discuss the matter when I get back. See you in 15. Gotta go" replied Eddie.  
  
"Mom, did you have a good day?" Jonathon asked his mother.  
Sarah looked at her son and smiled. He was very advanced for his age. He was two grades ahead of other children of his age. An IQ test when he was 7 determined he was in the genius range.   
"I did" she said.  
"Did you hear from Dad?" he asked. Sarah had told Jonathon that Dan was on a business trip.  
"This morning" she said.  
"Did you tell him about the science test?" asked Jonathon.  
"No. I was waiting for him to come home to tell him" replied his mother.  
Jonathon looked at the kitchen table and saw the two coffee cups on it.  
"Who was here?" he asked.  
"An old friend" she replied. She knew Jonathon would keep asking questions all evening and she wasn't able to cope with it.  
"Sweetie, Why don't you go up to your room and make a start on your homework"  
"Mom, I finished it in school. I have no work this evening. Can I have a cup of coffee?"  
"No. You are too young to be drinking coffee. Why don't you go up to your room and play a computer game if you have no work to" Sarah said in exasperation.  
"Computer games are for kids. I know what I will do," Jonathon said.  
"What?" asked his bemused mother.  
"Hack into the traffic computer system" he said going to the study.  
"You will do no such thing" yelled his mother after him. She sighed. The last time he carried out that stunt the whole traffic system in the city was disrupted. She made Jonathon promise he would never do it again after the police came to the house and questioned her about. Sarah and Dan were fined a heavy penalty at the time. He definitely had his father's gift.  
  
Back at the trailer Eddie and Cade discussed the case and the best way to investigate it. Eddie set his search engines to search the quatrains to find a quatrain that matched.  
While Eddie was doing this Cade was creating a new alias.   
  
Jonathon decided not to hack into the traffic system. Instead he decided he would email his chess partner who lived in Australia. He accessed the email facility and noticed that his mother had sent an email a couple of days ago. He opened up and read the email that his mother sent. He was confused when he read the email. His mother had emailed someone called Eddie Nambulous and said that her husband had disappeared. He noticed that this man had replied and he opened that one up as well. He didn't know what to make of these strange emails as his mom had told him that his father was on a business trip. He then went into The Paranoid Times website and started reading the journals. He switched off the computer and went into his mother's room.  
"Mom, who's Eddie Nambulous?" he asked.  
Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned around slowly.  
"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.  
"I read the email you sent him. You told him Dad disappeared. But you told me he was on a business trip."  
Sarah walked over to her son and made him sit down beside her on the bed.  
"Sweetie…" she began to say.  
"MOM. You didn't tell me the truth. You always told me that lying was wrong"  
"I know, darling. I lied to protect you"  
"Where is Dad?" shouted Jonathon.  
"I don't know," she replied,  
"Did he leave you like my real dad did?" he asked tears starting to form in his brown eyes.  
Sarah tried to calm her son down but he got up and ran into his room and locked the door behind him. She went after him but got no response from her son when she tried to talk to him through the door. She knew that he wanted to be on his own so she left him and went into her own room. She curled up in her bed and started to cry. Soon she was fast asleep. She woke up at about two in the morning and went to Jonathon's bedroom. She discovered that the door was open. She went in but there was no sign of Jonathon anywhere. She saw a piece of paper on the bed and she picked it up. She read the note with growing fear.  
The note just simply said.  
"I am going to look for my Dads" in a childlike scrawl.   
"JONATHON" shouted Sarah running out of the room and down the stairs. She looked in every place she could think of but there was no sign of him. She picked up the phone and called Eddie.  
  
Cade and Eddie were going through the final plans for the investigation when the phone rang. Eddie looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sarah. He put the headset on. He heard the terror in Sarah's voice and tried to calm her down. He then told her that he was on his way over.  
"Her son is missing," he said to Cade.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Cade.  
"Nah, it's not necessary. You need to get your beauty sleep for tomorrow. I'll call you later" replied Eddie.   
  
Eddie arrived at Sarah's house fifteen minutes later. She was frantic at this stage and was crying.  
"Hey, it's ok" he said taking her in his arms and giving her a hug.  
"He was upset because I didn't tell him that Dan disappeared. He saw the email I sent you," she said.  
"Did he leave a note?" asked Eddie.  
Sarah looked at him and debated in her head to show him the note.  
"Yeah" she eventually said handing Eddie the note. He read it.  
"What did he mean by going to find his dads?" he asked.  
Sarah knew it was time to tell him.  
"Dan was his stepfather. I met him after our divorce came though and he said he would look after Jonathon and me," she said.  
Eddie looked at Sarah strangely. "Were you having an affair when we were married?" he asked.  
"No, Eddie" she replied.  
"Then who is his father?" asked Eddie although he already knew the answer.  
"You are," she said simply.  
Eddie's brown eyes opened up wide in shock at this news. He stood in shock at hearing this news for a couple of minutes unable to make sense of it.  
"Who, why. Why didn't you tell me?" he finally stuttered.  
"I knew if I told you about the baby you would have stayed. I put up with a lot of your eccentricities when we were married. I didn't want you to stay," she said.  
"Where you ever going to tell me?" asked Eddie.  
"I don't know. I did what was best for my son," she said.  
"Our son" Eddie almost yelled.  
"Yes Eddie. Our son. Who is missing. We have to find him," Sarah shouted back.   
  
Cade was just drifting off to sleep when he thought he heard a knock on the door. He thought for a moment that Eddie had forgotten his keys to the trailer. The knocking became more persistent so he got up.  
"You forget your keys again?" he grumbled.  
He opened the door and instead of being face to face with his friend he was with a 10-year-old boy.  
"Hi" replied Jonathon.  
"Hello" Cade said a little bit puzzled. "What are you doing out at this time of night?"  
"I'm looking for my dad" replied the boy.  
"Are you Jonathon?" asked Cade bringing him into the trailer.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Jonathon.  
"Your mom was looking for you" replied Cade.  
"She lied to me"  
"What did she lie about?" asked Cade  
"She told me my dad was on a business trip but he is missing" replied Jonathon looking at all the computers in the trailer.  
"Maybe she was trying to protect you" offered Cade. "I'm going to have to call your mom and tell her you are here"  
"Why?"  
"Because she is worried about you" replied Cade picking up his cell phone and called Eddie. Cade told Eddie what was going on. Eddie said they would be there right away.  
Twenty minutes later Eddie and Sarah arrived at the trailer.  
"Jonathon, what do you think you were playing at?" cried his mother as she hugged her son.  
"You lied to me"  
"I know sweetheart but I did it to protect you".  
Eddie watched as his son was reunited with his mother. He couldn't believe how much Jonathon was like him.   
"Come on, let's get you home," Sarah said picking up her son in her arms.  
"Wait a minute, Sarah" Eddie started to say.  
Sarah turned around to face her son's father. "Can we talk about it in the morning?"  
Eddie frowned. "Sure, let's wait another day"  
"Eddie, now is not the time"  
"Sure, Sarah."  
Cade watched the exchange between his friend and his ex wife and wondered what was going on. Sarah left the trailer.  
"What was that all about?" he asked Eddie.  
Eddie sat down on the red leather couch and rubbed his temples in frustration.  
"She told me tonight that Jonathon was my son," he finally said.  
"What?" exclaimed Cade.  
"Our marriage was falling apart at the seams so she left me. She filed for divorce. Well one night she came for the rest of belongings and one thing led to another and I thought we could get back together but she said it was a mistake. Our divorce came through 6 months later. Jonathon was the result of our one night stand"  
"And she never told you" Cade said.  
"Foster, I'm a father. But I missed out on the years when I should have been raising my son, taking him to baseball games…"  
"At least something good came out of your marriage" Cade said softly, thinking about Hannah and the family they planned to have.  
"You know something. He's like me. Sarah told me he is advanced for his age. Could be a genius. It must be in the genes"  
"Lets hope paranoia isn't in the genes either" Cade joked.  
Eddie shot his friend a look and then smiled "That wouldn't be a bad thing."  
  
The following morning Cade went to Dan's office.  
"Hi. I'm Peter Harris. I would like to see Mr. Walker." He said showing the receptionist his ID.  
"What can I say this is in connection with, Mr Harris?" asked the receptionist.  
"I'm a Private Investigator. Sarah Johnson hired me to investigate the disappearance of her husband," replied Cade.  
"Could you take a seat please?" the receptionist asked while pointing to the waiting area.  
Cade nodded and walked over to the waiting area and watched as the receptionist whispered into the phone. The receptionist then looked over at Cade and spoke into the phone again. She then put the phone down and walked over to Cade.  
"Mr Harris, would you mind coming with me?"   
Cade followed her down the corridor to George Walker's office. The receptionist introduced him to George Walker and then left the room.  
"Mr. Harris. What can I do for you?" Walker asked.  
"I'm investigating Dan Johnson's disappearance," replied Cade.  
"That certainly was strange but why are you asking me?" asked Walker.  
"Mrs Johnson is understandably upset with her husband's disappearance and wants me to investigate all angles," explained Cade.  
"I see,"  
"Mr Walker, when was the last time you saw Mr Johnson?" asked Cade.  
"About a week and a half ago"  
"Did you notice anything unusual about him?"  
"He seemed a lot more calmer than he'd been in the last year,"   
"What do you mean?" asked Cade.  
"Dan had financial problems and was becoming very unhinged, especially in the last six months or so. He was convinced that people were after him," outlined Walker.  
"Did he say who?" asked Cade.  
"No" replied Walker looking at his watch. "I'm sorry Mr. Harris, I have a meeting  
in ten minutes."  
"Ok, but could I have access to Mr. Johnson's file?" asked Cade looking around the room to memorise what was in the room.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Harris. That information is confidential," replied Walker.  
"The Freedom of Information Act allows confidential files to be viewed by concerned parties," Cade said.  
Walker looked at Cade sharply. "I don't have time now. Just ask my receptionist and she will get them for you."  
Walker showed Cade from the room and asked his receptionist to show Cade the files.  
  
While Cade was waiting for the receptionist to locate the files Eddie went to Sarah's house. He knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes Jonathon answered the door.  
"Hi," Jonathon said.  
"Hi," replied Eddie, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"I was too tired to get up this morning," replied the boy.  
"Is your mom here?" asked Eddie.  
"She is gone to do some shopping," Jonathon said.  
"Oh,"   
"Do want to come in and wait for her?" asked Jonathon.  
"Yeah," replied Eddie following the boy into the house.  
  
"There was a Private Investigator asking about Johnson earlier," Walker said to the man sitting in front of him.  
"Who?" asked the man whose name was George Benton.  
"Said his name was Peter Harris. I ran a check on him and there is no-one by that name," replied Walker.  
"Find out who he is and deal with it. We can't let him find out what is going on here," replied the other man.  
"Yes sir," Walker said going out.  
  
Eddie and Jonathon were playing games on the computer when Sarah came back. She could here the laughing coming from the study and went in to see what was going on. She stood in silence as she watched Eddie and Jonathon fool around.  
Eddie and Jonathon looked up and saw Sarah watching them with a small smile on her face.  
"Mom,"   
"What are you doing?" she asked looking at Eddie.  
"I came to see you. You weren't here so Jonathon and I started to play games on the computer," replied Eddie ruffling Jonathon's hair.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sarah.  
"Eddie, Mom is a little uptight at the moment," Jonathon said giggling.  
"Don't be disrespectful to your mother," Eddie said getting up and following Sarah out the door.  
Sarah shut the kitchen door. She turned to face Eddie.  
"First of all it is not up to you to discipline my son,"  
"Wait a minute, Sarah," Eddie started to say but his cell phone rang.   
"Excuse me while I take this call," Eddie said as he took out his phone.  
"Eddie, it's me. I've been to see Walker. He didn't give much away so I am waiting for the receptionist to get Dan's file for me," Cade said over the cell phone.  
"Ok" replied Eddie.  
"You ok, buddy?" asked Cade with a concerned tone in his voice.  
"Yeah" replied Eddie.  
"Ok. I'll meet you back at the trailer when I'm done here"  
"Fine" replied Eddie hanging up.  
"Eddie?" Cade said into the phone but he realized that Eddie hung up on him. He looked at his cell phone and then he smiled to himself.  
  
"Are you going to tell Jonathon that I'm his father?" asked Eddie.  
"I don't know" replied Sarah wearily.  
"You are or you aren't?" asked Eddie  
"Eddie, the only thing I can think of right now is finding out what happened to Dan. I can't think about anything else," said Sarah looking at Eddie.  
"Sarah…." Eddie started to say but Jonathon barged in through the kitchen door   
"Mom, can Eddie come for dinner?" he yelled.  
"I'm sure Eddie has things to do," replied Sarah.  
"No, I don't,"   
"Please mom," begged Jonathon  
Sarah sighed and looked at her son.  
"Ok," she said.  
"Yaaaaah," shouted Jonathon.  
  
Cade watched the receptionist going into the file room behind her desk. Even from where he was sitting he could tell that the lock was a Goodwin Lock.  
"They never learn," he thought to himself. The receptionist was in the room for at least twenty minutes when she came back out and went to her telephone. A couple of minutes later Walker came down and spoke to the receptionist for a minute. She went back into the room and Walker went over to where Cade was sitting.  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Harris but there is a problem. We have been uploading the files from the file room to the computer and somehow a number of files were accidentally deleted. Dan's file was amongst them," explained Walker.  
"Really," replied Cade thinking how convenient it was for them to lose the very file he wanted.  
"Once again I am very sorry but if I'm very busy," Walker said pointing Cade toward the door. As Cade was walking toward the door he made a note of the security cameras and exits.  
  
"Mr Benton, the Private Investigator is really an escaped felon from Chicago. Cade Foster. He is wanted for the murder of his wife and has been on the run for the last two years trying to convince people that an invasion is coming. He is listed for capture and dissection," Walker said looking at Cade's rap sheet and wanted poster and handing it to Benton.   
Benton sat back in his chair and looked at the poster.  
"Also he has found an ally in a man called Eddie Nambulous,"   
"So," replied Benton  
"So, Sarah Johnson was married to an Eddie somebody or other for three and a half years."  
Benton looked up sharply at the man standing in front of him.  
"I want you to deal with all three of them," He demanded.  
"Should we report this to the council?" asked Walker.  
"There is no need just yet. If we deal with it in an appropriate manner we can bring in Foster and reap the benefits," replied Benton.  
"Yes sir," replied Walker and left the room.  
  
Cade went back to the trailer. Eddie was sitting on the red leather couch staring into space. He didn't even look up when Cade entered the trailer.  
"How did it go?" asked Cade. Eddie didn't reply.  
"Hey Buddy," Cade said shaking Eddie's shoulder.  
"This fight with the Gua was all we had until now. What is the point of bringing children into this world when it's all going to be taken away. Just like that," Eddie said snapping his fingers.  
Cade sat down beside his friend. "I know this is hard but we have to stop them so we can bring children into the world."  
"Sarah invited us to dinner," replied Eddie.  
"Are you going?" asked Cade.  
"I want to get to know my son," Eddie said. His voice was shaking with emotion.  
"Eddie, we're going to be moving on soon," Cade said with a touch of concern in his voice.  
  
Suddenly the door of the trailer was shoved opened. Cade and Eddie looked up in surprise.  
Walker and another man stood at the door holding guns.  
"What the hell…!" Exclaimed Cade and Eddie.  
"Move," demanded Walker.   
Cade and Eddie looked at each other. Cade figured the best thing to do was to comply with Walker's orders especially since a gun was pointed at them. They walked in front of Walker who directed them to get into a van. The other man tied and gagged Cade and Eddie.   
  
Cade tried to undo the binds as the van drove to where it was going but it was useless. About fifteen minutes later the van stopped and Walker and the other man ordered the two men to get out.   
Cade looked around and saw that they were in the grounds of an old school. Walker pointed the gun at them and they made their way into one of the rooms.  
Eddie's eyes opened in surprise when he saw who was in the room as well.  
Sarah and Jonathon were tied up and gagged as well. Sarah tried to scream when she saw Cade and Eddie. Jonathon was curled up in a ball beside his mother. He looked terrified when he saw Walker.  
"I believe you know each other," Walker said pushing the two men on the floor beside Sarah and Jonathon and tying them to one of the radiator pipes. As he was doing this Cade was still trying to undo the binds and managed to work them free. He lunged himself at the other man and knocked the gun out of his hand. He then turned the gun on the man and shot him. Jonathon and Sarah watched in horror as he dissolved into phosphorescent bubbles.   
"Now we need some answers," he said to Walker grabbing some rope and tying him against the radiator pipe. Cade then untied the other three.  
"DAD," shouted Jonathon.  
Eddie looked in surprise at Sarah who gave a small smile. He turned to Jonathon who ran into his arms.  
"Eddie, would you mind taking Sarah and Jonathon outside. I don't want them to see this," Cade said.  
"Yeah," was all Eddie could say as he ushered the two out of the room.  
  
Cade stood over Walker pointing the gun at his head.  
"What happened to Dan Johnson?" he demanded in a lowered tone.  
"He discovered what was going on in the company," replied Walker.  
"And what was that?" asked Cade releasing the safety on the gun.  
"Money laundering. We were diverting funds that we needed for the Second Wave so we killed him and replaced him with a Gentech Clone," replied Walker.  
"When is the Invasion?" asked Cade.  
"Don't know," came the reply.  
"Why not?" asked Cade.  
"None of us know when it will occur. It has been postponed so many times because of you but it is still coming," replied Walker.  
"Not if I can help it," replied Cade.  
"You are one man. You can't stop an entire army,"   
"I'll give it my best shot," replied Cade.  
Suddenly Walker broke free from the binds his face flashing the way the aliens do. Cade fired the gun and shot Walker in the chest who then dissolved.  
  
Cade waited in the car and watched as Eddie said goodbye to Sarah and Jonathon.  
"My Dad is an alien hunter. That is really cool," Jonathon said looking up at Eddie who smiled at his son.  
"Thanks for everything," Sarah said to Eddie who kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her.  
"I'll stay in touch," he said and turned to walk down the footpath. Jonathon watched him go.  
"DAD" he called as Eddie reached the gate. Eddie turned as Jonathon ran down the garden path. Eddie hugged him as Jonathon cried.  
Tears came to Eddie's eyes as well as he hugged his son.  
"I love you, Dad," cried Jonathon.  
"I love you too, son" Eddie said. He kneeled down and looked into Jonathon's eyes which were so like his own.  
"Promise me you will take care of your mom," he said ruffling Jonathon's hair.  
"I promise," replied Jonathon.  
Eddie stood up and looked at Sarah one more time before getting into the car beside Cade. Sarah stood with her hand on her son's shoulder as she watched her ex husband drive off.  
  
******  
  
Eddie's entry into the Journal  
  
"I wonder what will happen to Sarah and my son in these times of uncertainty. Uncertain about when the Invasion will occur. Uncertain about what will occur when it does. Uncertain if I will ever see my son again. If I will see him grow up. One thing is for sure the Invasion must be stopped if we are to cross paths again."  



End file.
